CHERUB: My life is a lie
by NeoTanner
Summary: My name is Jesse Benson, my parents were murdered and I was sent away from America to the UK to go into a children's home. I then went to Cherub an orginistaion that does not offical exist with the authorites under the Prime Minister. full sum inside R&R


Chapter 1:

I walked into the class wearing my jeans, a tight white tank top and a cream jacket. I had on my dog tag, a cross necklace, surf necklace, a gold earring in my right ear and my dad's ring. I also had on my watch, two silver bands (with my younger brother Jackson and my Sister Alex's names on them with the date of death and their birthday) and I had a satchel over my chest,  
>"Benson!" shouted the guy I hate the most in High School: Jack Tindal.<br>"What do you want Tindal?" I asked casually as I took my seat,  
>"Where is your brother and Sister?" he asked grinning, I turned around so fast and smashed my fist into his nose, he screamed out in agony and crumpled, I kicked him in the ribs and crouched down,<br>"The next time you mention them I will make you regret everything you said" I threatened.  
>I got up and spat in his face,<br>"Mr Benson!" shouted Mr Smith "To the Principles office now!"  
>I stormed out and straight past the Principles office and out of the school; I walked all the way back to my house. My parents are dead but after all the pleading I managed to get to live with my big brother Trystan who is 19. Trystan is a drug dealer and no-body but me knows that he is, I made sure that no-body knew about the drugs. The Social Services wanted to send me away to England but I didn't let them. I arrived at the house and let myself in, I dropped my bag and found Trystan sitting on the sofa staring at the TV, I walked forward and he wasn't breathing I felt for a pulse and there was none,<br>"Shit Trystan why did you have to kill yourself?" I asked aloud as someone knocked on the door.  
>I opened the door a crack to see a Social Worker and two Miami PD cops, one cop was young and the other was old. I gulped,<br>"What can I do for you?" I asked,  
>"Is it true that you assaulted a fellow student at school today?" asked the Social Worker and I shrugged,<br>"Yeah maybe I did" I replied,  
>"Can we come in" He asked<br>"Um…Sorry not at the moment Trystan is asleep and I'm not in the mood to speak to anyone" I said but the Officers burst through,  
>"Search the house" barked the older cop and the younger left to search the house, the older cop walked over to Trystan,<br>"Don't touch him" I said,  
>"Why not?" asked the cop as he retreated,<br>"Because Trystan is dead" I replied,  
>"That's okay" said the Social Worker coming next to me "Because you're under arrest anyway for assaulting a fellow student, that student is in a coma at the moment"<br>I looked to the ground and sighed,  
>"Great now my life has become even more crapper" I said as the younger Cop came near me, I ran through the back door and over the wall, I never turned back and kept running.<br>I stopped and kept breathing as I caught my breath back, I turned to see cops running, I ran more and kept running as I turned around a corner and into an abandoned apartment. I ran in and ran up the stairs two at a time until I reached the block of Apartments and that's when I slowed down, I found a place to stay as it was getting darker every minute. I stopped to catch my breath and found a nice soft spot to lie down, I closed my eyes and sleep came easy for me.

The next morning I woke up and walked all the cramps out of my legs as I hunted around to see if there was anything useful, I found a suite which obviously used to belong to a rich owner; it still had the TV, the shower, the bed and everything else had gone. I smiled as I noticed some clothes in the wardrobe; I had a shower and dressed in jeans, a loose top, a black jacket and white trainers. I also found a cap which I put on my head before putting the dog tag and the other necklace, my Dad's ring, my phone in my pocket and walking out of the door. Unluckily for me the cops were outside waiting for me and when I appeared they brought me to the ground and handcuffed me. I kicked myself for not knowing that it could have been a trick, I was put into the back of the police car and taken to the police station.

When we arrived they led me to a cell and released me, the door slid behind me and I lay on the bed. An hour later I heard someone come into the custody part, I looked up and saw my social worker and another man,  
>"Hello Jesse" my social worker said, and I grunted<br>"Look I know we got onto a bad side but I'm really sorry." I said and he nodded,  
>"I know Jesse, but we have no choice but to send you away to England to be fostered." He said and I nodded,<br>"Fine, but don't expect me to stay" I replied standing up as the custody officer opened the door of the cell.  
>I followed my social worker and the other man to the main reception,<br>"Oh, I'm sorry Jesse, I haven't introduced you to the man that will be looking after you, your new social worker in Britain." He said and I shook hands with him,  
>"My name is Damien Blackstud" he introduced himself,<br>"I'm Jesse Benson" I said sarcastically but Damien just smiled,  
>"Nice to meet you" he said and I rolled my eyes.<br>My social worker and Damien filled out some forms while I sat down on the couch guarded by an officer so I couldn't escape. After they had finished, Damien led me out to his black Mercedes,  
>"Nice wheels" I noted and Damien nodded,<br>"It is for a company car" he replied.  
>I got into the front and he got into the drivers' side,<br>"Did you know I can drive a car?" I asked and he shook his head.  
>"No, I didn't" he replied and I smiled,<br>"Didn't think so" I replied and kept quiet throughout the journey.

We arrived at JFK after a 5 hour journey. Damien treated me to a McDonalds and a coke. I sighed as if my parents were here I would be running a 10k run, I knew I had to back into shape or things would get tough for me. My Dad was in the US Navy Seals and my Mom was an FBI Agent. My Mom was born in America but her parents were Australian, I've visited my Grandparents but then they passed away but left everything to me and left money in a trust fund for when I'm 21. I've done a few errands for my brother and kept the money I received from them. I have $70 000 in my bank account for when I'm 18 to keep me going.  
>"Jesse, we're boarding now" Damien said and I nodded, we got up and boarded with the other business class people. I got a window seat and I reclined the seat so it was more like a bed than a seat.<p> 


End file.
